


Here is to Roommates

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts' Biological Child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Human Nebula, Human Vision (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: PARKNER WEEK DAY 3: no powersHarley Keener-Stark was going to MIT. He was going to meet his roommate. He didn't expect what would happen when he meet said roommate.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Here is to Roommates

Harley Keener Stark was just glad to be away from his overbearing father. Tony Stark was an amazing father but the man had a habit of sheltering his son. Tony wanted what was best for Harley which led to private schools and tutors. Harley barely had time to make friends. When Tony ran a company that he wanted to hand over to one of his children. Nebula and Vis had already told him no which left Harley and Morgan. Harley loved his father’s company but he worried that his father would be to overprotected when he said he would take over the company. Tony instead braced his son and helped prepare him. They had plans to announce him as CEO when he was twenty-five. Harley wanted to focus on classes. He had ended up at MIT and he was excited to be going. His father and uncle had gone there and now he would. He had not wanted a roommate but Tony convinced him.

“I met Platypus at MIT. Maybe you will meet your best friend,” Tony had said as Pepper and Rhodey told him about what they could dig up on his roommate. The guy was from Queens and he was going to be a biochem major with a minor in engineering. That was all they would tell him. Harley would have to wait to meet the boy. He was lucky to have that much knowledge. 

~

Harley had not expected for the brunet to be handsome. He had not expected the hot brunet that he ran into on his way to take in boxes to his dorm to be his roommate. He was screwed for the semester. The boy was wearing a beanie and glasses while looking adorable in a hoodie. 

“I’m Peter,” he had said. The two went back to their dorm where Peter had smiled at the awkwardness when Harley realized he would room with the adorable boy.

“Harley,” had come out of his lips. Peter and Harley ended up spending the rest of the day together after Tony and Pepper left. Peter told him about a coffee shop that he found out about a week before. Peter was a lab assistant and was allowed into the dorms early.

“You will find out that it is nice here. I found some nice places for studying. I have been working there when I can,” Peter said. Harley realized that his favorite thing was Peter’s voice and that Peter loved to talk. Peter talked about everything and Harley would just listen to the other boy. He enjoyed his voice and how he sounded. He enjoyed the way he said certain words and how his slight accent, which made it known that he was from Queens, would come out. Peter talked about his family. His parents who had died when he was a teen, his uncle and aunt who were back home in Queens, his little sister who lived with them at his house (Teresa was her name and Peter loved to talk about her), and his best friend who was like a brother (Harry who went to Columbia). Peter also made movie references and Harley didn’t know what to do about how amazing this boy was. He was head over heels for Peter Parker. 

~

“Harley,” Peter said one day when they were eating lunch. 

“Yes,” Harley said. 

“If you could have superpowers like in the comics, what would they be?” Peter asked.

“I would want spider-like powers like Spider-Man,” Harley said.

“Miles Morales or Tom Holland?” Peter asked.

“I like how Miles’s use static electricity,” Harley admitted. 

“I like Tom Holland better because he was the original spider-man. Miles became spider-man because of him,” Peter said. 

“What about you?” Harley asked.

“I would want to have powers to know what people are feeling. I am bad at reading people’s feelings apparently,” Peter said. 

“Why?” Harley asked.

“Because there is this guy and I think he likes me but he hasn’t made a move but I want him to,” Peter said. 

“Do I know him?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. Harley seemed upset. 

“He is actually sitting across from me,” Peter said. Harley realized what he meant.

“Wouldn’t it be awkward since we are roommates?” Harley asked.

“I think we can see if it works out then we can go from there,” Peter said. Harley agreed.

“Then will you go out with me Peter?” Harley asked.

“Of course,” Peter said as the two of them planned out their first date. 

~

Peter and Harley made it through their second semester before they decided to introduce the other to their parents (or in Peter’s case his guardians). 

“Now I must warn you that my dad is really weird,” Harley said.

“He can’t be as weird as you,” Peter joked.

“We are getting a couch for the dorm room so you can sleep on it,” Harley said. Peter laughed and Harley just wanted to hear him laugh for the rest of his life. It was adorable. Peter and Harley walked in only for Harley to be hugged by Morgan. 

“HARLEY!” Morgan shouted. 

“Hey Pumpkin,” Harley said. “I got someone I want you to meet.” Morgan looked at Peter confused.

“Who are you?” Morgan asked.

“That is Peter, my roommate and my boyfriend,” Harley said. 

“How do I know that you are good enough for Harley?” Morgan asked. Harley thought back to Teresa asking the same question to Harley.

“My sister asked your brother the same question yesterday. Remind me to introduce the two of you,” Peter told her. “I care for Harley a lot just so you know.” Morgan nodded.

“I like him. He seems good but I am not Vis or Neb,” Morgan told Harley. 

“They will like him,” Harley said as he led Peter into the living room. Pepper like Peter and Nebula found him interesting. Rhodey interrogated the boy with the help of Vision. By the time Tony came in everyone had interrogated Peter but Tony. 

“So I finally get to meet the boy who stole my baby boy’s heart?” Tony said as he looked Peter over. “Harley should this be going the other way around. He looks like a puppy.” Peter looked at Harley confused.

“I do not look like a puppy,” Peter said.

“You do,” Harley said. 

“Maybe, the couch should be for you,” Peter said.

“I thought you said no couch,” Harley said. 

“Why are you both talking about a couch?” Tony asked.

“Peter is Harley’s roommate,” Morgan said. Tony looked between the boys.

“I told you that your college roommate would be special but I didn’t think you would fall in love with him,” Tony said. Peter and Harley both laughed. Harley loved how after that his family came to adore Peter. Harley was happy. Peter made him happy and he was glad to be the boy who held his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is to Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
